Oh My Gosh! Let's Play Doctor!
by Urchin Power
Summary: It all started at Oishi's house when Kikumaru cut his finger. Finding bandages is a task that takes much too long for Tezuka and Fuji. [Tezuka x Fuji]


_**Title:** Oh My Gosh! Let's Play Doctor!  
**Date:** March 27, 2006  
**Authoress:** Urchin Power  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used within this story.  
**Category:** Humour  
**Summary:** It all started at Oishi's house when Kikumaru cut his finger. Finding bandages is a task that takes much too long for Tezuka and Fuji. (Tezuka x Fuji)  
**Note:** Um... Random spur of the moment thought that came into my head..._

**Oh My Gosh! Let's Play Doctor!**

"Oishi has a lot of kinky stuff in here..." Fuji muttered pulling out a pair of latex gloves and flinging them to the side. Tezuka stood leaning against the bathroom counter with his arms crossed over his chest, lifting a thin eyebrow as Fuji fished deeper into the bathroom closet.

"Fuji..." Tezuka warned, "You're making a mess."

"I'll clean up everything after." The honey haired brunette replied, now down on his knees and playing with a reflex hammer.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Oishi said popping his head into the bathroom. Before either of the two could reply, Oishi's eyes grew into saucers. His upstairs bathroom was a total mess. Shaking his head lightly and trying not to lose his cool, he tiptoed into the bathroom attempting to step on nothing before reaching the cabinet.

"It's not like Eiji's going to die from blood loss." Fuji said with the smile always on his face. Tezuka frowned. Oishi frowned. "It's just a paper cut. There isn't even blood." Fuji explained.

"It doesn't matter. Eiji's in pain." Oishi replied pulling out a box of bandages he had previously sent the other two to fetch. He carefully made his way out of the bathroom before turning back towards the two, "Just... Please clean up after."

"No problem." Fuji grinned. Oishi redirected his gaze towards Tezuka.

"He'll do it." Tezuka replied. This seemed to have comforted Oishi as the dark haired teen gave a final nod before making his way back towards the kitchen and to a loudly wailing Kikumaru. After all, Tezuka unlike Fuji was a reliable source that would never lie.

"So much for our study group. Eiji was getting bored anyways. That's what you get for adding Oishi and Tezuka to literature." Fuji grumbled under his breath in an explanation for the redhead's attempted suicide via sharp paper edge. Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"And how do you expect Kikumaru to pass Monday's test with his already poor mark?" Tezuka asked sarcastically watching as the smaller boy pulled his head from the closet, turning a brilliant smile on him.

"I'll let him copy off me."

"That's cheating."

"So?"

"And if the teacher catches you?" Tezuka questioned voice monotone and laced with hints of his weariness.

"Saa... I'll kill her." Fuji smiled turning towards the closet once more. Tezuka shook his head. Of course this wasn't true, for Fuji usually stayed within the law when a situation like that would occur. However, concerning last time... He shuddered slightly remembering as the teacher from class 3-C ran down the hallway chuckling like a mad man. The rumour has it that she was unable to talk for a month even when she was cornered by a psychiatrist.

Fuji re-emerged with a stethoscope at hand grinning like a child. Tezuka lifted a brow. With a few brushes of the hand clearing the litter on the floor, Fuji gracefully stood up and placed the diagnostic tool around the taller boy's neck. Tezuka glanced at the other with a questioning glare.

"Hm... You don't look like a doctor quite yet..." Fuji murmured index finger tapping against his chin in thought. With a brighter smile on his face he returned to the closet, "I know I saw it here... Ah!"

"Fuji... What're you doing?" Tezuka asked as a bundle of white cloth was pressed against his crossed arms.

"Making you look like Tezuka-sensei." Fuji smiled urging the other to put it on. Refusing Fuji was useless, he knew from experience. So with a small submissive sigh, he placed on the white lab coat. Fuji let out a small gasp of delight. "You look just like a real doctor!" Tezuka felt himself spun around so he now came face to face with the bathroom mirror that clung onto the wall.

Looking at his reflection, he had to admit that he did indeed appear like a real doctor. He continued to stare at himself, now deep in thought. Perhaps he should try to become a doctor when he grows up instead of a professional tennis player. After all, he looked damn good. He felt a small tug on his sleeve bringing him back to reality. Fuji led him towards the centre of the bathroom to the small clearing he had made previously. Sitting down on the floor, he motioned for the other to do the same.

"What are you planning?" Tezuka asked, slightly irritated.

"We're going to play doctor!" Fuji chirped excitedly. Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tezuka replied. He was about to stand up when he felt smaller hands plant him firmly to the ground.

"Ask me what's wrong." Fuji ordered profound azure orbs now open with a playful smile on his face. Tezuka let out a small sigh shifting his weight a little. He may as well make himself comfortable, after all this might take a while.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka complied, voice weary and somewhat derisive.

"I woke up this morning with the worst feeling." Fuji moaned in mock fever, a thin hand brought up to his forehead, eyes closed and cheeks flushed as if on command. Tezuka felt himself taken aback, eyes slightly wider than usual. He tried to stand up once more, but felt both of Fuji's hand on his wrists. He sighed. "Now ask me to explain." Fuji ordered, grinning.

Tezuka rolled his eyes, "Can you explain yourself?"

Fuji went back to his faked illness letting out a small cough before continuing, "I felt so tired and really hot." Fuji moaned.

"Okay. That's enough." Tezuka coughed awkwardly before standing up.

"We're not done!" Fuji pouted grabbing the hem of the white coat. Tezuka felt the sudden urge to order the tensai a few hundred laps, but since it wasn't practice he had kept his tongue in check. He sat back down, a twitch developing in his right eye.

"Now what?" He asked bluntly in which Fuji returned with a grin.

"Tell me you're going to start my check-up."

"I'm going to start your check-up." Tezuka repeated dangerously.

"Here." Fuji murmured taking the stethoscope he had previously placed around Tezuka's neck to its new position with each hearing piece in Tezuka's ears handing him the cord. Tezuka gave him a questioning glance. "Oh please Tezuka. You've gone to the doctor before haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what to do." Fuji grinned slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Tezuka had found himself staring the whole time; until Fuji's small chuckle snapped him right out of his reverie closing his slightly dropped jaw. He brought the end of the stethoscope towards his teammate's now exposed chest pressing it gently over the heart. He could feel the heat in his cheeks rising upon each quiet thump. "It's cold Tezuka." Fuji said quietly.

"Sorry." He replied removing the piece slowly and bringing it towards his mouth to warm it up with his forced exhalations before placing it back on the smaller boy's chest. Fuji went back to his state of illness, moaning slightly.

"How is it Tezuka-sensei?" Fuji asked, voice weak and frail.

"It sounds fine." Tezuka replied honestly.

"No." Fuji shook his head. "Tell me you need to do a closer inspection."

"I need to do a closer inspection." Tezuka repeated.

"Good." Fuji grinned taking his captain's hand. "Press it against my back." Tezuka obeyed arm encircling the small boy. He slid his hand under the light blue shirt, now engulfed between the warm folds of cloth and the tensai's soft skin. He felt frozen, lost in the moment with Fuji in mock sickness in his arms. It wasn't until after that he heard the sound of a zipper that he retreated. He gave a questioning glance at the tensai.

"Fuji..." Tezuka warned.

"You need to check everything. Right sensei?" Fuji asked voice quiet and a little too innocent to be truly convincing.

"Right..."

Tezuka watched; heat rising in his face as Fuji slowly and clumsily undressed himself like a sick patient would in the state of fatigue and delusion. He took a small gulp as Fuji now sat fully exposed in front of him. He turned his head away staring at a pair of discarded pants.

"You're no fun Tezuka." Fuji sighed. Tezuka heard the sound of the other moving around, as though looking for something in the mess he had left on the floor. He felt something pressed into his palm and looked down. It was a small thermometer.

"Now what?" Tezuka asked turning to glare at the beaming Fuji.

"Take my temperature." Fuji chirped opening his mouth. Tezuka shook his head slightly before placing the object in his hands through Fuji's parted lips. Now he was in the state of utter confusion. With the smaller boy unable to tell him what to do next and a growing pain in his pants, he just sat there. And sat. And sat.

He felt Fuji's smaller hands surround his own bringing the stethoscope back to his chest. He was now leaning forward, Fuji shooting him a smile regardless of the thermometer in his mouth. It reached a point where Fuji was now resting on the cool tiled floor with the tennis captain on top of him, stethoscope always at hand. Tezuka could feel himself lost within the azure orbs, a pleasant drowning sensation. He let a rare smirk make its way onto his face.

"Time for you medicine."

Fuji widened his smile.

Tezuka ran moistened lips down the honey haired brunette's neck, feeling thin arms wrapped around his shoulders. He felt the smaller boy bring his knee up, caressing the throbbing bulge teasingly. Tezuka let out a low groan mixing into the tensai's own muffled chuckle as small hands toyed playfully with the taller boy's dark messy hair before letting them drop to unzip the captain's pants. Tezuka let out a sigh of relief, pants now halfway down, both covered in the thin folds of white.

"You'll have to take your medicine once everyday." Tezuka growled lowly, the deep timber of his voice echoing on the bathroom walls. Fuji widened azure orbs feeling Tezuka enter him. He winced slightly in pain before relaxing to the other.

"You're both taking so long, we decided to help with the clean up." The door opened as Oishi came walking in unaware of what he just walked into. He paused. Tezuka turned his head around, his member still within Fuji who held onto the other's neck to help lift his head up surveying the scene. "Oh my gosh..." Oishi mumbled, frozen in place.

"Nya... Get out of the way! What's going on?" Kikumaru asked from behind the gaping dark haired teen. Finally pushing the slightly taller boy aside, he too let his jaw drop.

It was quiet.

"Oh my... I... We're just-" Oishi mumbled, face quickly turning the colour of Kikumaru's hair. With a small shriek that sounded somewhat like a dying goat, he pushed the still staring redhead out the door before slamming it shut at record speed.

It was still quiet.

"Saa... Once a day until I become better?" Fuji questioned with a small grin on his face removing the thermometer from his mouth. Tezuka who all the while had his wide eyes glued onto the door turned stiffly to glance down at the playfully smiling tensai, the look in his bronze orbs too shocked to register what had just happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his throat to reply...

"Nya Oishi! How come you didn't tell you had all this fun stuff?"

Fuji let out a small chuckle.

"Fuji. A hundred laps."

**End**

_**Ending Notes:** Yea... Sort of different from what I usually write. Please tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoyed this fic!_

_Urchin Power_


End file.
